


man, i'm so high

by neonloser



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, reupoload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonloser/pseuds/neonloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i think i love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	man, i'm so high

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload (i'm trying to compile all my shit) of something i wrote in january of 2015, so dw.. my shit's a lot better now.

Aleks let out a slow sigh, shifting against the plastic chair he was sat in. His breath fogged out of his mouth into the cold air. The winters first snow had yet to come, but a fierce chill still made his nose tingle. Warming his hands through the power of steamy breaths, Aleks curled his legs into the uncomfortable seat, tilting his head to the side to glance across the small patio crowded with white lawn chairs.

Dull light soaked Eddie’s back through the sliding glass door, overpowering the hints of embers flicking off the butt of the joint held between his fingers. Eddie had already been watching him, eyes narrowed, with a large grin plastered to his face. Crooking his elbow and pressing his cheek into his hand, Aleks stretched the other out towards the older boy, cold air creeping down his sleeve.

Eddie eyed him for a moment before exhaling a puff of pale smoke and stretching over to pass the joint to Aleks. Aside from the soft hum of the radio, Aleks was happy to continue the comfortable silence that had settled between them and drew in a hit. Slipping his free hand into his pocket, he thumbed at the radios small remote, fumbling with the buttons before switching to a track with a name that escaped him at the moment.

Absently watching smoke wisp out of his nose, Aleks turned his attention back on Eddie. "It’s pretty fuckin’ cold," he commented, huddling his legs closer to himself. Eddie hummed agreeably, still grinning and staring across the arm-length distance between them. "Should we go in?" He queried, stretching out to hand the joint back to Eddie and quickly shoving his hands into his pockets.

Eddie shrugged, eyes shut as he took another drag. Aleks was taking a moment to watch his breath billow and fade when he was alerted by the harsh dragging of the feet of Eddie’s chair against the ground. "I am starving," he announced decidedly, fumbling to slide open the door.

Aleks momentarily struggled against gravity and forced himself into a standing position, wincing at the cold pavement on his bare feet and hurriedly hopped around the extra chair and through the doorway. He stuttered backwards to yank the door shut before bundling into the heated apartment.

Taking a soft breath, and taking a moment to enjoy how the air didn’t sting his lungs like it had outside, Aleks managed a few bounds onto the carpet before settling himself onto the couch. He was pleased to let it suck him into a bundle of warmth for a few moments as he listened, eyes closed, to various sounds about the house. Normal night time racket; The occasional cricket of some animal, the steady comforting hum of a fridge- maybe the air conditioner.

Aleks seemingly hadn’t closed the door as tightly as he’d hoped, as muffled music still met his ears enough to decipher the words. He, of course, didn’t care to do the work though, and instead just enjoyed the white noise. Somebody bumped about the kitchen, separated from him by a wall. After the moments had passed, Eddie’s looming figure met Aleks when he opened his eyes. He was empty handed, but it was entirely possible that he’d slipped out of consciousness while the older man had eaten something.

Moving out of Aleks’ vision, Eddie dropped himself unceremoniously onto the floor and patted the empty space beside him. Sighing loudly, Aleks complied and squirmed his way to the floor with a soft thud. Damn the carpeting in the house was soft. Slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, Aleks tapped his fingers against the comfortable floor, meeting Eddie’s confused gaze.

Before he got a chance to explain himself, Eddie reached forward and batted something off of Aleks’ shoulder. "There was a stick on you,” he explained quickly. Aleks nodded, assuring them both that there was most certainly a stick on him and that the problem had been solved. It was nice having Eddie to look out for him.

Eddie had turned his focus to the ground as well, the joint surprisingly still in his hand. Aleks reached up to brush his hands through his hair, sniffing. "Great, great. How do I look now?" He grinned, hoping for some bullshit funny enough that he could laugh and hear Eddie’s dumb giggle. He was a funny guy- Aleks’d give him that.

"I mean, you’re pretty cute," Eddie appealed. He tipped his head back against the couches cushions. Aleks crossed his legs and nodded, mildly surprised.

"Thanks, I guess?" He said, voice wobbly. “I’d fuck me.”

Eddie paused before responding with a matter-of-fact, “If you bought me dinner.” When the older didn’t follow up with a burst of laughter, Aleks fell uncomfortably back into the music, conjuring up a proper response. "Banging a guy sounds pretty gay, dude."

"No, no," Eddie shook is head vigorously, quiet laughter bubbling out of his mouth along with a billow of smoke. "It’s like… something that rhymes with visexual."

Aleks narrowed his eyes. His mind was full of cotton balls at the time, but after a second of thought he perked up and turned to  
look at Eddie. "You’re bi?"

He nodded, dismissively placing the joint back to his lips. Aleks watched him with a crooked brow. Eyes flicking back open, Eddie’s mouth curled at the corners and he pursed his lips to puff out a stream of pale smoke. Along with that he let out a mouthful of giggling, “Don’t even pretend you wouldn’t suck a dick for free food.”

”Excuse me,” Aleks hissed, pressing his face into his hands. "That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard."

Eddie whooped, crossing his hand across his chest and reaching towards the younger man. He plucked the joint from between the younger mans fingers and drew in a drag, before dropping it to his side and leaning into Aleks before giving the smoke a chance to escape.

Aleks immediately acknowledged what he was doing and parted his lips, inhaling slowly. His cheeks tingled, and the warmth creeping down his chest and into his toes thanks to the warm indoor suddenly felt outmatched by the heat dousing his face. Pulling away, Aleks exhaled roughly and cracked open an eye. Eddie’s face was scrunched up, body curled inward. Obnoxious laughter spewed from his mouth, and Aleks flinched away.

"You’re so gay," Eddie crowed, covering his mouth with his hands.

The joint was hastily taken from his hand, Aleks taking a long hit before stubbing it out with his thumb. “Don’t you-“ Eddie broke his concentration with once again invading his space and leaning his weight against Aleks, turning his head to press their lips back together.

He was in too much of a rush and Aleks almost made the effort to pull back when their teeth clicked but he didn’t want to bother and he didn’t even mind that much anyways. For a moment it occurred to him that this wasn’t the first time, and presumably (hopefully) wouldn’t be the last time that he just got to lean back against the couch cushions and enjoy the softness of the carpet beneath his toes and the warmth of his best friend.

For a moment Aleks’ eyes shifted over to the patio door, squinting against the fog built up on the windows.

"Are you even paying attention to me? You asshole!" Eddie had leaned away, eyes narrowed. Aleks blinked at him, mimicking the accusing stare, after a moment. “Are you paying attention to me, is the real question.” Eddie laughed and smacked Aleks’ shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Oh, fuck you," he wrinkled his nose, sliding down to lie on his back. The hard floor, even with the softest carpets Aleks had ever touched, was starting to fail him in the terms of comfort. Wriggling himself down beside the older man, Aleks twisted his head to look at him. "Didn’t we already have this conversation?"He queried, grinning faintly.

Eddie groaned, muttering something else about how high he rated on the scale of assholes- he didn’t want to brag but it was extremely high- and let his eyes close. Quiet grasped the room, aside from the faint buzz of a strikingly familiar song, pressing in through the glass door all the way from outside. Aleks could fall asleep right now, probably. If he really wanted to.

He’d splayed out nicely on his back, and was aware of his companion’s hand inching it’s way ever closer. Eddie had wrapped his fingers loosely over Aleks’ wrist, he was pretty sure, when he did fall asleep.


End file.
